The show must go on
by AmyyPhobia
Summary: Lors du mariage d'Harry et Ginny, Hermione porte un toast. Pour ceux qui sont là, et ceux qui ne le sont plus. Ainsi pour ce qu'on ne dit pas, qu'on n'ose plus.


Désolée de ma longue absence… Les cours, la vie, les amours, les amis… Je n'ai le temps de rien. Et j'avoue, un gros blocage malgré plein d'idées. Enfin bref, voilà un petit O.S, qui m'est venu comme ça et qui s'est imposé à moi jusqu'à ce que je veuille bien l'écrire… J'espère que ça va vous plaire, donnez-moi vos avis ;)

* * *

Il faisait très chaud ce dernier samedi du mois d'août, deux ans après la Grande Bataille.

L'été touchait à sa fin et la rentrée était dans deux jours pour les élèves et les futurs élèves du monde entier. Notamment ceux de Poudlard. Mais ce soir, le temps n'était pas à la rentrée mais à la fête. Les invités fêtaient l'union de Harry Potter et Ginny Potter Weasley. Le choix avait été fait de n'inviter que les gens proches, mais ils étaient quand même plus de cent autour de la table des convives.

Les jeunes mariés avaient chacun deux témoins. Harry choisit Ron et Neville, Ginny choisit Hermione et Luna. Cela n'étonna personne, le choix était tellement évident, ils étaient toujours à six, sortaient à six, passaient la plupart de leur temps à six.

Neville et Luna ont récemment eu l'idée de s'installer ensemble à Pré-au-Lard. Pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione, ils étaient de nouveau amis. Leur rapprochement amoureux était une réaction à la guerre, chacun ayant besoin d'affection de quelqu'un aussi tout aussi perdu et en détresse. Rapidement ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils se sentaient mieux amis qu'amants. Un accord tacite les éloigna légèrement, pour finalement reprendre les places qu'ils avaient avant la fin de leur sixième année.

Harry voulu offrir à sa femme un mariage de rêve et avait vu les choses en grand. Des fontaines de Champagne flottaient parmi les invités, se dirigeant automatiquement vers ceux qui avaient la coupe vide, ou en phase de l'être. Plusieurs elfes de maison de Poudlard ont proposé leur aide pour préparer le repas, bien que Ginny s'y soit opposé, ils ont eu l'aval d'Harry. « Poudlard veut remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour la population » lui disaient-ils. Des muffins, des cupcakes qui s'adaptaient automatiquement aux goûts de la personne dès qu'elle prenait le petit gâteau en main. Sucré, salé... Tout était de la partie, avec de jolies couleurs, du blanc et du doré partout.

C'est alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis sur la plage, chez Bill et Fleur. Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la mer quand les entrées allaient être servies. Tous fûrent invités à rejoindre leur place. Hermione en tant que témoin se leva, attirant l'attention en tapant sur sa coupe avec une petite cuillère dorée.

- Ce soir, je lève mon verre à tous ces souvenirs qu'on déteste d'être si beaux.

Les gens se regardèrent, pourquoi commencer un toast de mariage sur quelque chose de si négatif ? Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Hermione et ses quelques coupes de champagne en trop jetèrent un froid. Elle continua comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est le mariage de deux de mes meilleurs amis, Harry et Ginny. Je vous félicite et vous souhaite du plus profond de mon coeur le bonheur, la joie, l'amour, l'amitié, la santé, de belles années devant vous. Tout ce bonheur et cette joie de tous vous voir réunis pour eux me donnent envie de pleurer. Mais malgré toutes ces bonnes émotions, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tous les souvenirs que j'ai, aussi magnifiques qu'ils soient et qui me brisent le coeur, encore et toujours. Je pense à Fred, Fred Weasley, le frère regretté de Ginny. Je me souviens comme il était heureux de te voir grandir, devenir une belle jeune femme, réussir dans tes études. Il ne te le disait peut-être pas, ou pas souvent, mais il était fier de toi, cela se voyait. Je garderai toujours de lui ce sourire qu'il a lancé, signe ultime de la liberté et pouvoir enfin être heureux le jour où avec George, ils ont créé un presque attentat dans la Grande Salle quand Harry, Ron et moi étions en cinquième année. Oh le Crapaud, elle était vraiment hors d'elle ! Surtout que nous passions nos examens !

L'assemblée, bien qu'émue, éclata de rire. Hermione se racla la gorge, sa voix était en prise aux émotions dont elle parlait et avait du mal à sortir ces choses dont on ne parlait pas, jamais, avec personne.

- Je pense aussi à Lupin et Tonks. Ce soir nous avons la chance d'avoir le petit Teddy, à presque trois ans ainsi que ses grands parents. J'ai des centaines de souvenirs de ces deux héros, que nous pleurons encore. Teddy, tu peux être fier de porter leur nom; crois-moi. Le plus regrettable, est que tu n'auras d'eux que des histoires que nous te raconterons, et que nous te montrerons sûrement avec une pensine. Et ça me fait mal de ne pouvoir partager que des souvenirs avec toi plutôt que des conversations avec eux !

Certains dans l'assemblée avaient sorti leur mouchoir, d'autres paraissaient choqués qu'Hermione partage tout ceci alors que ce soir, c'était normalement la fête.

- Fol'Oeil. Ah ce sacré Maugrey ! Parmi nous, ici ce soir, nous pouvons le remercier, indéfiniment. Je crois qu'il nous a sauvé la vie à tous, au moins une fois. Ce grand sorcier. Je regrette aussi l'absence d'Albus Dumbledore. S'il ne nous avait pas aidés tous les trois, nous serions peut-être encore en fuite, ou plus assurément morts. Il y a eu beaucoup d'ouvrages qui sont sortis à la suite de la Victoire, vous savez tous ce qu'Albus a fait, on l'a tous lu, on l'a tous vécu. Ce grand homme qui n'a oublié personne, qui a réussi, grâce à son intelligence, son savoir, son altruisme... Veiller sur chacun de nous. Parfois, le soir quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je pense à lui et me dis qu'il nous connaissait tous vraiment. Il nous a légué, à Harry, Ron et moi des objets qui ont été plus qu'indispensables dans notre quête.

Imperceptiblement, Ron se renfrogna, essayant de lutter contre une moue et semblant se préoccuper plutôt du coucher du soleil que de ce que disait Hermione.

- Le fait qu'il ne me laisse qu'un signe, un rune dans un livre de contes a prouvé combien il accordait sa confiance aux gens qu'il côtoyait. Je parle de ceux qui ne sont plus là et j'oublierais presque de parler de vous, grâce à Merlin, grâce à Dieu, grâce à qui vous le voulez, qui êtes ici, avec nous. Certains ont gardé des séquelles, mais nous avons vaincu Voldemort, tous ensemble. Je remercie les professeurs de Poudlard ici présents ainsi que la Directrice, Minerva. Le soir de la Bataille vous avez tous joué un rôle primordial qui nous a sauvés, ainsi que les jeunes élèves. Vous savez, c'est la première fois que je parle de tout ça. Nous n'en parlions jamais, car en petit comité ça aurait été trop dur je pense. D'ici, debout, au loin, la vision un peu floue à cause de ces superbes fontaines de Champagne, je ne vois pas vos larmes, ni ne peux lire les émotions qui vous traversent de part en part. Certains soirs, avec mes amis, nous ne parlions pas, mais nous répétions ce requiem silencieux où chacun pensait à ceux qui sont partis alors qu'on donnerait notre vie pour qu'ils soient encore avec nous, ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

A ce moment, Molly dût se réfugier dans les bras d'Arthur. L'assemblée complète sut qu'elle pensait particulièrement à Fred. Hermione attendit quelques minutes avant de continuer.

- On a suffisamment parlé de ce héros de l'ombre. Severus Snape. Qui a donné sa vie à la défense de Harry, à combattre ce mage en qui il a voué corps et âme à une époque, pour soutenir Dumbledore, ainsi que l'Ordre envers lequel j'aurai toujours une reconnaissance totale. Severus, merci pour tout ce que avez pu faire pour nous. Même si vous ne nous avez jamais aimés Harry, Ron et moi. Je suis heureuse que Poppy ait trouvé un remède au venin de Nagini et qu'elle ait réussi à vous guérir de vos blessures. Vous méritez d'être bien dans votre vie.

Depuis le début de la cérémonie, c'était la première fois qu'il perdit son masque de transparence. Il était choqué qu'elle le vouvoie, premièrement. Secondement, qu'elle le remercie comme s'ils ne se connaissaient « pas plus que ça ». Et dernièrement, le « même si vous ne nous avez jamais aimés » le surpris plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Comment peut-elle dire ça alors qu'ils viennent de rompre d'une histoire qui a duré plus d'un an ? Il ne pouvait la contredire, personne n'était au courant de cette dernière information. Il lui lança un regard noir, qui aurait pu encore effrayer Harry ou Ron, mais elle s'occupa d'essuyer ses larmes plutôt que de l'affronter du regard encore une seconde de plus.

- Je souhaite terminer ce toast sur quelques mots d'amour. Harry, Ginny. Je vous souhaite de toujours pouvoir vous dire ce qui vous tient à coeur. Ne vivez pas sur des non-dits, ils détruisent bien plus qu'ils ne soulagent. Ne pensez jamais qu'il faut faire souffrir ses proches pour qu'ils nous aiment. Gardez ce pouvoir de savoir rendre l'autre heureux, sans réserve, sans condition. N'attendez pas de l'autre ce qu'il ne saurait donner. Aimez-vous encore et encore, renouvelant les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez aimé vous aimer. Harry, par amour certains portent les fardeaux des autres pour les soulager, je sais que tu le fais car tu l'as toujours fait, avec tes amis pendant la guerre. Laisse Ginny t'aider dans tout ce que tu entreprends ou les problèmes que tu peux rencontrer, même si je te souhaite de ne plus en rencontrer. Ginny est une femme accomplie, qui peut partager et vivre bien plus de choses que tu ne l'en crois capable. N'ayez pas peur du bonheur, en principe, il n'ennuie pas. Je veux que vous viviez tout ce dont vous rêvez, aussi heureux que je vous vois ici, à cet instant.

Ginny, les larmes aux yeux se leva pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras. La foule applaudit. Quand Hermione s'assied, Ron se leva pour son toast mais il semblait gêné.

- Que dire après tout ça ? Harry, Ginny... Je vous aime. Mec, si tu blesses ma soeur, je fais ce que Voldemort n'a jamais su faire, et crois-moi j'aurai assez de pouvoirs, moi !

Les gens éclatèrent de rire. Une fois le bruit seul des vagues en fond sonore, les entrées apparurent dans les assiettes. Des roulés au saumon fumé se présentaient accompagnés de verrines avec divers aliments plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

À la suite de l'entrée, on appela les mariés pour l'ouverture du bal. Ginny resplendissait dans sa robe blanche. Elle était longue, avait un corset avec de légères broderies en fils d'or, une jupe qui lui cachait les pieds mais qui n'était pas trop large. Elle portait presque un dos nu. Ginny n'avait pas choisit une grande parure de bijoux. Elle choisit de mettre la chaine fine en or que George et Fred lui avaient offert quand ils avaient ouvert leur magasin, ainsi que des petites boucles d'oreilles qu'Harry lui avait offertes à leurs fiançailles. C'était un simple clou avec un diamant. Classe et sobre, tout ce que souhait Ginny.

Alors que les gens rejoignirent la piste de danse, Severus alla voir Hermione et lui pria de s'éloigner sur la plage. A contre coeur, elle accepta. Après quelques instants de marche, s'assurant que personne ne pourrait les entendre, Hermione s'arrêta et regarda Severus dans les yeux, attendant qu'il parle.

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

- « Dis ça » quoi ?

- Que je nous vous avais jamais aimés.

- L'as-tu fait ?

- Toi plus que les autres.

Elle se tourna vers l'horizon, les derniers rayons s'échappaient, semblant vouloir combattre l'arrivée des étoiles. Une brise de vent chaud vint chatouiller la nuque d'Hermione.

- Tu sais Severus, tu me manques. Je voulais que rien ne change entre nous. Jamais. Mais c'est comme demander à la mer d'arrêter de bouger. Regarde la, c'est impossible. Même s'il n'y a que de petites vagues, elle bouge à chaque instant.

Il vint se placer à côté d'elle, lui prouvant qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle disait.

- Tu me laisse là, inutile. À courir après quoi ? Des bouteilles à l'amer, un effluve de toi... Tu sais, j'ai peur de ne pas te manquer. Je traine ton absence partout depuis plus d'un mois Severus. Quand je suis avec mes amis, avec mes parents, au boulot. Partout tu me manques. Mais le pire c'est le soir et le matin, quand je suis seule à la maison et que je me rends compte que tes lèvres manquent aux miennes, que tes mains manquent à ma peau... Le matin, je n'ai plus qu'une tasse à laver, le soir une assiette à ranger. Le plus dur, c'est quand toutes tes affaires sont arrivés à Poudlard, il n'y avait plus rien à la maison... Juste ton absence, horriblement présente.

- Oui.

- Quoi « Oui » ? Tu n'es vraiment pas éloquent ce soir.

- Oui, tu me manques.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux embrumés de larmes.

- Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? Ce n'est pas parce-qu'il y a des tensions dans un couple qu'il faut tout laisser tomber !

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ne jamais laisser des non-dits briser les couples Hermione.

- Alors dis-moi, dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Je veux tout faire pour toi, pour que tu reviennes, que tu sois là, qu'on continue de construire ce qu'on avait commencé.

- Hermione, quand on a eu le coeur brisé une fois, il ne faut jamais donner l'occasion à l'autre de le briser deux fois. Je t'ai fait trop mal, trop longtemps, trop souvent.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer Severus, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai tout enfoui. Les trésors du passé, les années blessées. Pardonne-moi la profondeur de mon amour pour toi, même si je sais que tout s'efface, tu restes là et rien ne passe. Ça devient dur de t'aimer avec le coeur amoché. Mais j'y peux rien, je ne pense qu'à toi tout le temps. C'était déjà dur de ne pas dire à mes amis que nous étions ensemble, c'est encore plus dur de ne pas leur expliquer pourquoi je donne l'impression d'aller très mal. Luna a compris que j'aimais quelqu'un et que ça me détruisais, mais elle ne sait pas qui.

- Hermione, il va bien falloir que tu m'oublies, la vie continue. Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien, qui te donnera tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Ils étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Proches. Severus attrapa le mention d'Hermione du bout des doigts.

- Il faut que tu oublies tout ce qu'on a pu partager. Trouve quelqu'un de bien.

- Non... Non. J'ai le coeur blessé de trop t'aimer. Comment veux-tu que je retrouve quelqu'un ? Je te veux toi, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin !

- Hermione, cherche un homme qui te feras de beaux enfants. Dis-leur ce que tu veux de nous, mais je t'en prie, tu dois arrêter de m'aimer.

Alors qu'il repoussait une mèche qui barrait le visage d'Hermione à cause du vent, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Severus. Le début était chaste, romantique. Mais après quelques instants, Severus ne put se retenir d'approfondir le baiser, collant Hermione à lui. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Hermione se sentait respirer. Brusquement, Severus se recula de la femme qu'il désirait plus que tout serrer contre lui. Mais il recula encore, d'un pas, puis un deuxième.

- Si je suis venu ce soir, c'est pour te dire que je t'aime, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Que tu me manques. Mais que tu dois oublier tout ça. Je vais m'apprêter à te jeter un sort d'oubliettes pour te protéger. Je dois partir en mission. Une mission dont je ne reviendrai pas, c'est certain. Je ne peux te dire où je vais, ni pour qui, ni pourquoi. Mais j'y vais, je le dois.

Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, Ginny approcha du couple, appelant joyeusement Hermione. Pris par la peur, Severus se volatilisa. Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux dans le sable qui à présent était froid. Interloquée, Ginny accéléra.

- Ça va Hermione ?

- Non...

Elle regarda le ciel, d'un bleu puissant, essayant de distinguer les étoiles. Mais ce n'étaient que de gros points blancs, ou elles n'étaient plus visible. Elle pleura. Ginny s'était mise à genoux elle aussi, prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

- Il s'en va Ginny. Une mission... Il va mourir...

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- Lui et moi, on a été ensemble plus d'un an... On a rompu il y a un mois, je ne savais pas pourquoi... Je sais maintenant, il préparait sa fichue mission...

Après quelques minutes de silence où Ginny serrait Hermione dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter, la nouvelle mariée brisa le silence.

- On devrait y aller, le plat est servi.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle regarda encore l'endroit d'où Severus avait transplané puis se leva. Main dans la main, les deux jeunes femme rejoignirent la table des convives.

- En fait Ginny, on s'est quittés d'un commun désaccord...

En guise de réponse, elle serra sa main plus fort autour de celle de son amie. Lui montrant qu'elle serait là.

- « The show must go on » comme ils disent chez les moldus... C'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à très vite ! :)


End file.
